borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaige/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Gaige. A total of 16 Heads and 86 Skins can be unlocked for Gaige. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though often rare) enemy drops, quest rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Gaige is a few heads and skins shorter than other characters. Specifically, she does not have a Vault Veteran Head or Skin (BL1 save), a Special Edition Head or Skin, or a Badass drop head. Heads * Bang Bangs - Default * Gaige - Default * Bullet Buccaneer - Mission reward for X Marks The Spot in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty * Digitized Death - Rare drop from BNK3R * Fragger - Dropped by killing Geary * Handsome Jack's Mask - Dropped By Handsome Jack * Keeping it Real - Default * Lovely Corpse - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible * Mecha Wrecka - Rank 5 To Pay The Bills challenge, also Rare drop from Henry the Stalker * Metal Blood - Rare drop from Henry the Stalker * Pig Rider - Rare drop from Creepers * Read All About It - Quest reward for completing Symbiosis * Sinful Sweetheart - Quest reward for completing Statuesque * Speak No Evil - Complete In Memoriam * XXX - Rare drop from Terramorphous * Grease Monkey - Acquired in Mr.Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Gallery Bang Bangs.jpg|Bang Bangs (default) GaigeHead.jpg|Gaige (default) Bulletbucaneer.jpg|Bullet Buccaneer Digi.jpg|Digitized Death fragger.jpg|Fragger Gaige_Handsome.jpg|Handsome Jack's Mask Keeping_it_real.jpg|Keeping It Real (default) 400px-Lovelycorpseborderlands2gaigehead.jpg|Lovely Corpse Gaige_Mecha_Wrecka.jpg|Mecka Wrecka Metal Blood.jpg|Metal Blood Pig Rider.png|Pig Rider Read_all_about_it.jpg|Read All About It Gaige_Sinful_Sweetheart.jpg|Sinful Sweetheart speaknoevil.jpg|Speak No Evil x3.jpg|XXX Greasemonkeyborderlands2head.jpg|Grease Monkey Skins Trivia * Unlike the other characters, Gaige's in-game default skin differs from the one used in the official promotional images. The actual in-game version has a much bleaker, less saturated look. * Gaige's Sinful Sweetheart head is a reference to Ema Skye, of the Ace Attorney series, specifically her haircut as an adult in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. * Gaige's Lovely Corpse head could be a reference to the film and book The Lovely Bones . * Gaige's Metal Blood head is a reference to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, of the Mass Effect series. Like Gaige, Tali is also an engineer with a talent for robotics, and shares Gaige's ability to summon a robotic companion to assist her in battle(in her case, a holographic drone). * Gaige's Digitized Death head could be a reference to the Necrons of Warhammer 40,000. * Gaige's Grease Monkey head is a reference to Winry Rockbell, of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. * The skin "Horrible Religion" is inspired by the School Uniform of Miku Hatsune, a famous Virtual Idol in Japan. The colors are exactly the same in the right place. * The Skins "Streets Ahead" and "Cool Cool Cool" are references to the show Community, as catch phrases for some of the characters. * Some of the skins are references to punk and post-punk bands, fitting in with Gaige's "punk" theme/Anarchy/Punk class mods. Miss Ramone (The Ramones), YESFX (NoFX), Horrible Religion (Bad Religion), Joy Divide (Joy Division) and Distorted Socially (Social Distortion). Some reference songs: Sun Blister (Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes), Ecstatic Tuesdays (Manic Monday by The Bangles), and Don't Call Her Green (Don't Call Me White by NoFX). * The skin "It's Always Sunny On Pandora" is very likely a reference to the show "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia " on FX. * The skin "Angry Machine" is likely a reference to Futurama, specifically the character Hypnotoad; the sound effect used for Hypnotoad is also called Angry Machine, and when the skin is combined with the Fragger hat, the hat's colour is similar to that of Hypnotoad. * "A Study In Red" is a reference to the detective mystery novel written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Titled " A Study in Scarlet" Category:Skins Category: Skins